


Let's not choose

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Angst Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Both Castiel and Benny love Dean, Dean loves them both as well..he's just not sure that he should choose between them.





	Let's not choose

Castiel tries not to let the anger in his face show. Really, he doesn't. The last thing that Dean needed was to see that Castiel couldn't hack it, that he was afraid. The small snake slithers up his hand, it's beedy eyes staring back at him and there's a split second that Castiel's sure the thing is going to bite him and that would be the end of everything, his entire life flashed before his eyes as it moved further up his arm. 

 

“Don't show any fear. Don't. They can sense that kind of thing.” Dean urges. He's standing right behind Castiel, watching with amusement as the snake continues around Castiel's arm. 

 

He doesn't even know why he agreed to this. Dean had said that they were going to the state fair not holding deadly animals. 

 

“I'm doing fine Dean. I can do this.” Castiel takes a deep breath once the snake moves towards his neck. He had seen one too many movies about things like this going wrong and he didn't want to be like those people. “How much longer though?” 

 

Dean looks at his watch, stares back at Castiel and takes the snake off of him. He hands him back to the Wrangler watching in amusement at the two of them. 

 

“See, that wasn't so bad.” 

 

“Right. Says the guy who didn't have a dangerous animal crawling over his skin. I thought we were here to have fun not get traumatized.” 

 

Dean throws his arms over Castiel's shoulder, pulling him in close to him. Dean places a kiss on Castiel's cheek, holding him in place. 

 

And it's those moments… moments like this that has Castiel's mind racing. 

 

He knows that Dean loves him..he does but sometimes his mind wanders to the other person in Dean's life. 

 

No, not his brother but his best friend. 

 

Well, his  _ other  _ best friend. 

 

Benny Lafitte was someone that Dean had met two years ago when Sam and Eileen had suggested that they all go camping. Benny was stationed next to their campsite and after the man had failed to capture dinner, Dean had invited him to their site. Dean and Benny hit it off right away. 

 

Castiel didn't feel any type of way, not at first. However the closer the two of them had gotten and when Benny basically declared in front of the two of them that he was in love with Dean, things had changed from there. 

 

Dean told him that it would never be anything more than friendship, at least that had been the issue a year ago when Dean had just gotten out of a relationship with Lisa Braeden, however Benny was determined to prove to Dean that they could have something special. Castiel was secure in his relationship with Dean and that didn't bother him too much, it was just that, he wasn't so sure if it was going through Dean's head that Benny was the best choice for him. 

 

“Dean, I-----” 

 

“Brother!” 

 

Benny's voice cuts through the crowd of people. Castiel looks up to see Benny coming their way. 

 

Dean untangles from Castiel, moving towards Benny and wrapping him in a hug. Castiel quickly looks away to avoid Benny's eyes. He wouldn't be able to stand it, to see the same love and admiration that Castiel holds for Dean. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Dean questions. “I thought you were working all day.” 

 

They're not hugging anymore however Benny's hand had now found its way towards Dean's shoulder and rested there. 

 

A sickening feeling rises in his stomach at the sight. 

 

“Elizabeth wanted to come. I can't deny her what she wants. My boss was understanding and let me leave a bit early.” 

 

“Well that's great! Maybe now I can go on the roller coasters. Cas isn't that big of a fan. I really wanna get a few in before the day's out.” 

 

Benny gives Dean the widest smile that he can muster. 

 

“Of course! Elizabeth is with some friends and you know teenagers, don't want nothing to do with anyone who's older than them. So I have time.” 

 

Dean turns to Castiel. “You alright with this?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Go ahead! I saw you eying those rides on the way in. Ride a few and I'll hang  around the concession stand. Maybe get some of those churros that you like so much.” 

 

Dean nods his head. “Great. I'll be back in no time. And grab me a few beers. I'm gonna need them.” 

 

Castiel watches Dean run off with Benny. 

 

It's about time. It's about time that he let's Dean know the truth. Both of them want him, and despite Dean's declaration that he sees Benny as a friend, Benny has his hat in the ring and Dean's feelings could change down the line. 

 

It was now or never for the three of them. 

 

There was a choice that had to be made. 

  
  


They're all sitting in Dean's impala, the car that held so many memories for Castiel and Dean. Elizabeth had chosen to head with some friends to their house and she asked for the car, Benny had been more than happy to hand over his keys to his daughter. 

 

Benny's in the back, Castiel is upfront with Dean and a song that Castiel hates but Dean and Benny loves is playing. 

 

Now or never. 

 

“Dean. I need to know.” Castiel begins. He turns the music down, sighing a bit. 

 

“Need to know what?” 

 

“Who do you choose?” 

 

Dean frowns. “What do you mean?” 

 

Benny laughs in the back. “Between me and him. I told you Dean, I've got feelings for you. I could be a good choice for you, a better choice.” 

 

“And I've loved you Dean since we were ten. I've been there every step of the way for you. And I know that you love me too.” 

 

“I think he loves both of us kid.” 

 

Dean grips the steering wheel tighter. 

 

“Both of you are my best friends and I love the both of you..more than friends. I just --- I feel like if I choose one of you, I could ruin a friendship and I don't want that. I don't want to lose either of you as my friends and choosing someone will hit not just me but someone and I can't do that.” 

 

Castiel looks out the window, Benny looks down at his feet. 

 

“Can we just be what we are now?” 

 

It's not the answer that Castiel was looking for, but it was the one that would have to do. 

  
  



End file.
